Manhattan
Manhattan ist ein Insel-Bezirk von New York City. Manhattan Island is bounded by the Hudson River to the west and the East River to the east. To the north, the Harlem River divides Manhattan from The Bronx and the mainland United States. The World Trade Center was located in Lower Manhattan. (CI: "World's Fair") Landmarks * 31. Revier * 33. Revier - Washington Heights * 36. Revier - 2278 Amsterdam Avenue (CI: "One") * New York City Courthouse - 60 Centre Street * Internal Affairs Bureau - 1 Police Plaza :* Manhattan Crime Lab (SVU: "Persona") :* Technical Assistance Response Unit * Federal Bureau of Investigation (Branch Office) - 26 Federal Plaza * Manhattan District Attorney's Office - 1 Hogan Place * United Nations - 760 United Nations Plaza (SVU: "Devil") * Central Park - West 77th Street * 16. Revier Social & Human Services * Child Protective Services - 17 Chambers Street (CI: "Crazy") * Laight Street Shelter - Laight Street * Division of Parole - 54 East 30th Street * Rape Crisis Center - 496 East 30th Street * Women's Refugee Coalition Center - 276 West 74th Street (SVU: "Harm") * Busken Group Counseling Center - 452 East 75th Street (SVU: "Savant") * Child Advocacy Center Brooklyn - 552 East 81st Street ("Countdown") Schools * Strickland Academy - 601 Amsterdam Avenue (L&O: "Girl Most Likely") * P.S. 462 - 1254 Broadway ("Sheltered") * Concordia City College - 3729 Broadway ("Take-Out") * Harpswood Preparatory School - 5199 Broadway * William Faulkner Preparatory School - 771 Madison Avenue (SVU: "Sick") * East Side Day Academy - 1192 Third Avenue * Rockingham Day School - 368 Park Avenue * Morewood Academy - 656 West End Avenue * Benjamin Harrison High School - 461 10th Street (SVU: "Popular") * School of the Foundation for Knowledge Enhancement - 302 West 17th Street (SVU: "Perfect") * P.S. 322 - 361 East 43rd Street ("In God We Trust") * New York School of Music - 409 West 57th Street (SVU: "Surveillance") * Crestborne School - 226 East 63rd Street (SVU: "Abuse") * Greenbriar School - 329 East 66th Street * Grandview Academy - 58 West 67th Street (SVU: "Crush") * Luther C. Carter Preparatory School - 170 West 73rd Street * I.S. 41 - 256 West 78th Street (SVU: "Head") * Liberty Preparatory School - 140 East 82nd Street (CI: "In the Wee Small Hours 1") * Chatham School - 177 East 86th (SVU: "Soulless") * William Theodore Preparatory School - 29 West 93rd Street * P.S. 74 - 503 West 103rd Street (SVU: "Raw") * Hanford University (SVU: "Honor"; "Consent") * Tucker Junior High School ("Popular") * Emerson Academy (CI: "Salome in Manhattan") * Dalecrest High School (CI: "Playing Dead") * George Mason High School Hospitals * Westside Methadone Clinic - 19 Amsterdam Avenue (SVU: "Mother") * St. Ignatius Hospital - 1301 St. Nicholas Avenue * St. Anne's Hospital - 191 Second Avenue (L&O: "Divorce") * New York Children's Hospital - 579 Fifth Avenue * Cabrini Medical Center - 227 East 19th Street * Mercy General Hospital - 365 West 32nd Street ("Savant") * Hudson Free Clinic - 422 East 64th Street * St. Mark's Hospital - 263 West 78th Street ("Head") * Yorkville Hospital - 455 East 88th Street (CI: "Jones") * St. Bernadette's Hospital - 356 West 120th Street ("Harm") * St. Andrew's Hospital (L&O: "Evil Breeds") * St. Jude's Hospital ("Evil Breeds") * St. Matthew's Hospital ("Popular") Hotels * Monarch Hotel - 112 Third Avenue ("Bounty") * Lennox Grand Hotel - 15 Ninth Avenue (SVU: "Goliath") * Mallon Hotel - 605 Ninth Avenue ("In God We Trust") * Hotel Beaumont - 755 Tenth Avenue ("Flaw") * Clinton Hotel - Tenth Avenue ("Bounty") * Hotel Alexandria - 324 West 98th Street (SVU: "Dolls") * Thorpe Palace Hotel ("Taken") * Renfield Hotel ("Cut") * Barton Hotel ("Folie a Deux") * Lydia Hotel Businesses * Flecker's Toy Shop - 542 Columbus Avenue (SVU: "Dolls") * Short Circuit Electronics - 1785 Broadway (SVU: "Mother") * Bailarina Room - 5058 Broadway (SVU: "Ballerina") :* Formerly the Empire Dance Studio * Deluca Studios - 150 Elizabeth Street (CI: "Art") * Lifshin-Forner Pharmaceuticals - 322 Park Avenue (SVU: "Goliath") * Newton & Co. Jewelry - 556 Madison Avenue (L&O: "The Wages of Love") * Haas Sports Management - 774 Madison Avenue * RSL Galleries - 72 Mercer Street ("Art") * ReGenesis - 190 Ninth Avenue (SVU: "Abomination") * Man About Town Escort Service - 26 West 15th Street (SVU: "Folly") * Fast Stop Market - 628 West 23rd Street (SVU: "Noncompliance") * Strick Realty - 54 East 32nd Street (CI: "Maledictus") * Jean's Flowers - 32nd Street (SVU: "Redemption") * WZPZ - 129 East 46th Street (L&O: "Publish and Perish") * Another Youniverse - 114 West 47th Street (SVU: "Avatar") * Baseline Labs - 98 West 54th Street (SVU: "Wrath") * Lonnie's Bail Bonds - 58 East 116th Street ("Wrath") * Lorenzo Storage - 529 West 124th Street Offices * Offices of Murray, Sullivan, & Smith - 772 Lafayette Street * Office of Dr. Alvin Lawrence - 738 Park Avenue North (L&O: "Cut") :* Status unknown following Lawrence's incarceration for negligence in the death of Nora Hackett * Office of Morton Berger, Attorney at Law - 836 Park Avenue (SVU: "Fallacy") * Offices of Barnett, Sloane, & Howard - 902 Third Avenue * Office of Randall McKenna - 400 Wall Street (SVU: "Legacy") * Office of Dr. Greta Heints - 421 West End Avenue ("Mother") * Offices of Whedon & Mayfield - 46 White Hall (SVU: "Taken") * Office of Ted Bolger - 310 West 36th * Law Office of Henry Talbot - 31 East 44th Street (CI: "Jones") * Fellowes & Kinsolving - 712 East 65th Street (SVU: "Payback") * Office of Dr. Gerald Morgan - 75 East 88th Street ("Savant") Restaurants * Hava Java Coffee Shop - 2023 Broadway (SVU: "Dominance") * Mo's Diner - 103 Seventh Avenue ("Jones") * Pounding Ezra Café - 682 14th Street (SVU: "Wildlife") * Charlie's Bar & Grill - 602 East 32nd Street ("Redemption") * Café Des Artistes - 1 West 67th Street (L&O: "The Abominable Showman") * West End Cigar Bar - 391 West 72nd Street ("Cut") * Sarajevo Restaurant - 1250 East 72nd Street ("Payback") :* Status unknown following the suicide of Anya Rugova on 20 September, 2000. Known Residents * Jane Evans - 82 Central Park West * Al Baker - 220 Central Park West ("Dominance") * Bruce Cade - 273 Central Park West * Ricki Austin & Jared Black - 40 Beekman Place ("Abuse") * Lila Dresner - 377 Carrol Street (L&O: "Strike") * Marrianne Sharp - 63 Franklin Street * Brad Stanton - 24 Vanderbilt Place * Melanie Cullen - 843 Third Avenue (L&O: "The Wages of Love") * Greg Jezic - 359 11th Avenue (SVU: "Legacy") * Andrew Kenworthy - 681 Park Avenue ("Soulless") * Birdie Sulloway - 822 Park Avenue (SVU: "Ballerina") * Seth Wolfford - 963 Fifth Avenue ("Soulless") * Darien Marshall - 1012 Fifth Avenue * Barry Boyd - 406 Eighth Avenue * John, Annabelle, & Sarah Avery - 289 East 10th Street (SVU: "Fallacy") * Lorraine Dillon - 104 East 16th (L&O: "Flaw") * Betty Meacham - 370 West 19th Street (L&O: "Embedded") * Mr. & Mrs. Bergen - 337 W 21st Street ("Popular") * Sophie Douglas - 247 E 25th Street (SVU: "Countdown") * Sterling Residence - 28 East 35th Street ("Soulless") * Robert Barrows - 133 East 37th Street * Adam Cordell - 424 West 38th Street (SVU: "Wrath") * Patrick Sullivan - 228 East 42nd Street ("Flaw") * Beaumont - 606 West 48th * Sara Lindstrom - 247 East 54th Street ("Crazy") * Lana Bergman - 188 East 65th Street (CI: "Smothered") * Franco Marquez & Jessie Dawn - 325 East 56th Street ("Obscene") * Paige Bartlett - 553 East 66th Street (L&O: "Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die") * Roy & Sydney Markham - 31 East 70th Street ("The Extra Man") * Chantal Fielding - 211 West 78th Street (CI: "Monster") * Julia Feldman - 308 East 79th Street ("Crazy") * Jonas & Linnie Malcolm - 9 East 83rd Street ("Persona") * Jeannette Hensley - 38 West 84th Street ("Scavenger") :* Presumably sold shortly after Hensley's near-death at the hands of Humphrey Becker * Barclay Pallister - 113 East 84th Street (SVU: "Design") * Gary & Lacey Talbot - 633 East 84th Street (L&O: "Falling") * James McKenna - 660 West 84th Street ("Legacy") * Morse Family - 105 West 85th Street ("Perfect") * Alan Richter - 158 West 85th Street ("Weak") * Sherman Loomis - 47 East 86th Street * Chris Lyons - 63 West 88th Street * Denny Cannon - 83 East 88th Street ("Girl Most Likely") * Carrie Huitt - 101 West 88th Street (SVU: "Futility") * James Assad - 124 East 88th Street ("Hate") * Roger & Sherri Quinn - 78 West 89th Street (L&O: "Who Let the Dogs Out?") * Colleen Heaton - 65 West 95th Street ("Weak") * Karen Leighton - 177 East 97th Street ("Futility") * Jane Rudd - 247 West 98th Street * Joey Timmon - 123 West 110th Street (L&O: "Thrill") * Karen Halsey - 179 East 118th * Denny Corea - 860 West 118th Street ("Legacy") * Ken Randall - 543 West 122nd Street * Kevin Walker - 669 West 124th Street (SVU: "Coerced") :* Condemned * Duke Henry - 432 West 129th Street * Deborah Huggins - 324 West 138th Street ("Baggage") * Morris Abernathy - 411 East 145th Street (CI: "The Faithful") * Charlie Rodriguez - 316 West 176th Street * Sarah Trent - 586 183rd Street (SVU: "Impulsive") * Tashandra Adams - 210 West 412th Street Former Residents * Charlie & Billy Baker (Both Incarcerated) - 82 Central Park West ("Dominance") * Julia Cade (Deceased) - 273 Central Park West ("Girl Most Likely") * Dana McGuire (Deceased) - 301 Central Park West (SVU: "Escape") * Frank Dresner (Deceased) - 377 Carrol Street ("Strike") * Ray Schenkel & Elliot McEvoy (Incarcerated) - 124 Rivington Street (SVU: "Demons") * Saleh (Whereabouts Unknown) & Aziza Amir (Deceased) - 719 Third Avenue (SVU: "Honor") * Marv Sulloway (Deceased) & Chet (Incarcerated) - 822 Park Avenue * Annika Bergeron (Deceased) - 501 East 11th Street (SVU: "Tragedy") * Diane Payton (Incarcerated) - 237 East 13th Street (L&O: "Mother's Day") * Ginger Maxon (Deceased) - 488 West 20th Street ("Avatar") * Eddie Capilla (Deceased) - 329 West 23rd Street ("Fallacy") * Mark Nash (Deceased) - 172 West 25th Street (SVU: "Noncompliance") * Steven Panacek (Deceased) - 687 East 27th Street (SVU: "[(SVU)|Payback]]") * Danny Webster (Deceased) - 358 West 27th Street (SVU: "Hate") * Denis Dupont (Incarcerated) - 248 West 53rd Street (CI: "The Extra Man") * Alexandra Cabot (Current Address Withheld) - 235 West 78th Street (SVU: "Loss") * Christina Nerrit (Deceased) - 308 West 78th Street (SVU: "Painless") * Brent (Incarcerated) & Mia Latimer (Deceased) - 11 East 83rd Street ("Persona") * Alicia Milford (Incarcerated) - 136 East 84th Street ("Girl Most Likely") * Thomas Mathers (Incarcerated) - 158 West 85th Street ("Weak") * Gary Loomis (Incarcerated) - 47 East 86th Street * Eric Plummer (Deceased) - 274 West 87th Street ("Wrath") * Samuel Mbazzi (Deported) - 242 West 111th Street (SVU: "Hell") * Elijah Okello (Deceased) - 445 East 121st Street ("Hell") * Casey Chapman (Deceased) - 324 West 138th Street ("Baggage") * Mark & Janice Whitlock (Both Incarcerated) - 462 West 163rd Street ("Raw") * Corporal Jessie Crewes (Deceased) - 75 Avenue D (SVU: "PTSD") * Ben Nicholson & Katie (Whereabouts Currently Unknown) * Alex Parven (Incarcerated) ("Savant") * Mitch Wilkens (Incarcerated) ("Soulless") Kategorie:Bezirke en:Manhattan